May Angels Lead you In
by SarahsaDork
Summary: Songfic: Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. Ben's POV. Riley dies in a car accident.


OK, second story, and once again I have hurt Riley. I am sorry Riley I love you! And guess what happened to be on TV as I was writing this? Yes, National Treasure.

Disclaimer: National Treasure does not belong to be, nor do I own the beautiful song by Jimmy Eat World.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's no one in town I know, you gave us some place to go. I never said thank you for that, thought I might get one more chance.**

As I look around at all the crying people around me, I realize that Riley meant something to a lot of people. Mrs. Poole weeps silently next me as I try to comfort Abigail who is crying on my shoulder. I wish I could be like them, to show some sort of emotion, but there are no tears in me. I feel nothing; I am completely numb.

**What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud, I never said thank you for that, and now I'll never have a chance.**

Riley's death was such a shock to everyone; I can't picture life without the sarcastic computer geek. Even with his coffin sitting just feet away from me, I still can't believe he's gone. Just days ago Abby, Riley and me were sitting at the kitchen table joking and laughing, Abigail and Riley bickering as usual. The two always seemed to be arguing, they were like brother and sister, and they loved each other like so.

Knowing that the three of us will never get the chance to do that again rips my heart in half, but I still can't cry. My brain is screaming at my body, telling it to do something, to cry or scream, anything, but I just sit here, as if made of stone.

**May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads, the sleepless go. May angels lead you in.**

He was driving to our house, it's as if I had been the one to kill him. Just an hour before it had all happened I had talked to him, laughed at the fact that it was already two in the afternoon and he had just woken up. Abigail and I had found a note in one of the books that was in the library of our new house, and I had asked Riley to come over and see it. It was all my fault.

Riley had been driving to our house in the red sports car that he bought after we found the treasure. That car was his baby; I think he loved it more than his computer, which is amazing. On the way over, he had gone through an intersection. As he was passing through the green light, another car came barreling through and hit his on the driver's side. The medics said he died instantly.

**So what would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong so proud, I never said thank you for that. And now I'll never have a chance.**

Just like that he was gone. Who would have though that in one split second, so many lives could be changed. The only bright side of his death was the fact that it was painless. I do not think I could have born to see him die slowly in the hospital, or to know that he died as soon as the ambulance showed up.

If only I had not asked him to come over, he would still be alive. I, Benjamin Gates, am I murderer. I killed my best friend. What must Abigail think of me? I don't even know how she can bare to touch me. I look at her now, as she continues to weep on my shoulder, soft sobs escape her every few minutes. I was the one who caused her this pain.

**May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in.**

There are so many things I never got to tell the kid, and I never got to thank him for all the things he had done for me, and not just for helping find the treasure. Riley and I had become best friends over time, and Abigail, Riley and I were nearly inseparable. What was life going to be like without him?

There would be no more Riley bringing the humor to serious issues. No more Riley complaining that the day started too early. And most of all, there would be no more Riley being Riley. He was always there to help me through fights with Abigail, to believe in me when others wouldn't, to let me know that I was completely insane but still loved. And I never go to say thanks.

**May angels lead you in. (May angels lead you in) May angels lead you in. (May angels lead you in) **

It was too soon for him to go, he had too much left to do. I should have died, not him, and I would give anything in the world to have him back. As everyone bows their head in prayer, all I can do is apologize. I tell Riley I'm sorry for not being as good a friend as I should have. I'm sorry for not thanking him for all he has done. I'm sorry for causing his death, and I hope that somehow he can hear me, and accept my apologies.

When the prayer ends, Abigail looks over at me. She has a look on her face as if she knows that I'm blaming myself, and I can't understand how she could know. She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it, and as she leans over she whispers in my ear, telling me that nothing was my fault. She says that I was the perfect friend, and that Riley would not want me to feel sorry for myself. I know that she's right; if Riley were here he'd tell me I was being a drama queen and roll his eyes.

**And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God couldn't let it live.**

Mrs. Poole looks over at us and gives me a watery smile. I had only met her about three times in my life, but she was a kind woman, and had the same deep blue eyes as her son. She puts her arm around me and tells me that I was a great friend of Riley's, and that whenever they spoke Riley would go on and on about how wonderful I was. I try to tell her how great her son was, but the words would not come.

I take a deep breath and tears well up in my eyes. Soon the tears start falling and there is no stopping them. As the tears fall I think back to when we finally found the treasure, and when we all looked over at Riley, he was crying because of the stairs that led out of the room. I give a sad laugh at the memory and Abigail wraps her arms around me.

**May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in. **

Memories of Riley fly through my head, and I remember how much I love the kid, and how much I am going to miss him. All the pain that that has been eating away inside of me finally comes out and it feels as though a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I look again at Riley's casket; it was going to be hard to say good-bye but I knew that it had to be done.

Everyone is allowed to make their final round to visit the casket, I walk over to it and run my hand down the length of the wood. The casket is closed, I wish that it was really empty and that Riley would walk through the door laughing at everyone for believing he was dead. I know this would not happen, but I could hope couldn't I? I said my final good-bye to Riley and told him that I loved him. I smile sadly as I wrap my arm around Abigail.

**May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in**.

It would take awhile to get used to the fact that Riley would never come back, but in time things would get better. The pain of losing Riley will always be there, but so will the memory of him being alive. Eventually we will be reunited with Riley, but until then Abigail and I will have to lead the best lives we can, to have great lives for Riley. Riley will never truly be gone.


End file.
